


police and thieves.

by blissjaebeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, brief.... jjp LOL, cheeky youngjae, policeman! jackson, semi-shy mark???, sorry there's no yugbam :///, thieves! markjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissjaebeom/pseuds/blissjaebeom
Summary: policeman jackson catches two 'thieves' in more ways than one.





	police and thieves.

“Stop, right there! Put your hands up right where I can see them!” Jackson shouted to the 2 figures that had their backs to him.

 

**_‘I told you we would get caught!’_ **

**_‘Don’t worry, trust me, babe.’_ **

 

The broader one out of the two turned towards Jackson first with a smile, despite a gun pointing right at him.

 

“ _Hello_ ,” Youngjae greeted.

 

“Drop the bags and put your hands up where I can see them **NOW**!”

 

“Alright, relax!” Youngjae said, dropping the sacks he was holding, nudging the other person to do the same. The latter abruptly dropped the ones he was holding and turned around, seemingly looking afraid.

 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Jackson asked.

 

“ _Officer_ …” Broad one squinted to see the name badge. “Wang. I’m Youngjae, and this is my _fiancé_ , Mark. What’s your name, handsome?”

 

“ _Youngjae_ ,” Mark whispered, internally questioning what the actual _fuck_ Youngjae was thinking.

 

“It’s not time for games, Sir. So, I’ll ask again, what are you two doing?”

 

“Why don't you check the bags?” Youngjae challenged.

 

 

The policeman slowly put his gun down and walked towards the bags, warily opening one of them.

 

“What the hell is this?!”

 

“What do you think it is?”

 

“Clothes?” He may have aced the numerous police academy exams he had to take the past few years, but now... he was just feeling confused (and a little dumb).

 

“Yeah. For the needy.”

 

“What?”

 

“ _These_ clothes were thrown away by **rich** people, so we took out to you know… make them as new as it can be. So, we could eventually donate them properly.”

 

“Technically, the rich people _recycled_ them…” Mark whispered again, ducking his head even more.

 

“We’re not stealing anything, Your Honor.” Youngjae asserted.

 

“I’m… I’m not a Judge?” Jackson confused again, “But you still took something that’s not yours, so that counts as stealing.” _Wow, great job, Officer._

“No one has claimed it yet. These clothes are going to be thrown away, my fiancé here said ‘recycled’ as a nicer term, but let’s be real, it’s going to end up in the landfill anyway, so we might as well ‘refurbish’ them, so we can properly donate them, yes? We're saving the Earth too.” Youngjae argued.

 

“Fine, but you both have to keep your mouth shut. I didn’t see you both, you didn’t see me.”

 

“So… are you going to let us go?” Mark asked.

 

“I guess…” Jackson gave up, putting his gun back into his holster.

 

“Wait,” Youngjae reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper from his wallet. “Here. Call me if you wanna help, we could use some extra hands.” He winked.

 

 _Oh no_ , Jackson thought.

***

 

“ _Officer_ … I’ve been a very bad boy today…” Youngjae slyly smiled at his boyfriend sitting comfortably on the sofa in their newly shared house.

 

“Oh yeah? How badly should I punish you?” Jackson played along.

 

“Well…” The younger straddled his lap, “I-”

 

“GUYS!” The main door slammed open, interrupting the little role-playing session, and in came a very flustered-looking Mark. “Istolesomething Istolesomething Istolesomething”

 

“Wait, what’s going on babe?” Youngjae worriedly asked.

 

“Yeah, hyung. Calm down, deep breaths, Yien.”

 

“I. Stole. Something. I didn’t mean to, but I didn’t realise it and I-”

 

“What did you take?”

 

“This,” Mark took out what seemed like a small toy.

 

“You stole a dog’s toy?”

  
  
“Yeah, I was at a pet shop after I finished classes. I wanted to get Coco a new toy because she ripped the bird one and it must’ve fallen into my bag... Please help me, Gaga.” Mark begged.

 

“I will, don’t worry.”

***

 

“Here is… the last one of it all!” Jackson announced, holding up one of the shirts Mark and Youngjae supposedly _took_ the other night.

 

“Whoa, your sewing is incredible. Did you take classes?” Mark asked.

 

“No, I just spent a lot of time with my Ah Ma growing up.”

 

“I see. I can’t believe I met another Chinese-speaking person in this Korean-speaking dominated country.”

 

“Hyung, you’re in Korea,” Youngjae stated.

 

“So?” His boyfriend sassed back, to which the younger just rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, I best be going. I have a shift tonight. This thing you guys are doing? It’s _**amazing**_ , thanks for letting be a part of it the past couple of weeks.” Jackson sincerely thanked, noticing Mark subtlety nudging his husband-to-be.

 

“Uh-uhm, we enjoyed you too. Your help, I mean. Uh…” Youngjae looks over at Mark then Jackson again, “Doyouwannagoonadatesometime?”

 

Wait, did Jackson hear that right? “ _Sorry_?”

 

“A date. We are both asking you out on a date… TO THANK YOU! Sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice.” Youngjae flustered.

 

“A… date? But you guys are…?”

 

“Um... we realised... we both like you and um… we both wanted to try… Have you ever heard of a _polyamorous_ relationship?” Youngjae asked.

 

“No…”

 

“What Youngjae is trying to say is that, we both want to date you, while still dating each other. And if you are interested… in us, _guys_ , we can see where this takes us,” Mark clarified.

 

“Well…”

***

 

“My boyfriend didn’t mean to steal this. So, we’re sorry about that,” Jackson explained.

 

“Yeah, I mean... He _did_ buy something from here, right? I’m sure he didn’t take anything without paying on purpose if he paid for something anyway. And-” Youngjae blabbered on.

 

“It’s fine, this toy costs much less expensive than the one he bought so I believed he didn’t mean to ste-”

 

“ _NYOUNGIEEE_ ,” A whine was heard from the back room, “The guy from just now took the white donut toy from the second aisle without paying for it!! We should call the cops!”

 

“Beom. Can you come here for a minute?”

 

“What’s up - Oh." _Beom_ looked at Mark. "You’re that guy! We are going to call the cops on you!”

 

“Oh, so we've heard, clearly. But you don’t have to, I’m a cop myself. So, let’s settle this privately, shall we?” Jackson compromised.

 

“Isn’t that illegal?” _Beom_ asked.

 

“No babe, they explained that he accidentally took it. Look, he’s returning it,” Jinyoung showed him the supposed toy.

 

“I can pay for it, if you want!” Mark reached for the wallet inside his bag.

 

“No, it’s alright. Really.” Jinyoung assured.

 

“See I told you we would be fine!” Youngjae relieved.

 

“Babe, you were panicking on our way here,” Jackson pointed out.

 

“Wait, babe? So, you three are…?” Jinyoung trailed off.

 

“Boyfriends, yes.”

  
“Whoa, _that’s so cool_.” And Jaebeom gets a smack from his husband for being ‘too insensitive’.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to upload this earlier but ended up crying the whole time bc of the JUS2 teaser, mid-edit :)))))


End file.
